Red Love
by maestro jedi
Summary: pequeñas historias relacionadas a la pareja formada entre Brick x Blossom
1. Chapter 1

Blossom aterrizo apresuradamente en el punto de reunión, encontrándose con una mesa puesta para una cena romántica, pero sin rastros de la persona que se suponía seria su cita de esa noche.

Observo nerviosamente, a su alrededor buscando alguna pista, tan solo necesitaba un pequeño rastro y tendría lo suficiente para intentar arreglar las cosas, después de todo, era ella la que había casi implorado por esa cena de san valentine, sin pensar que alguna estúpida emergencia, la mantendría ocupada toda la tarde.

Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre una de las dos sillas,, mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente, esta vez, no sabia como disculparse con su novio, sobre todo, dado su actitud de hace dos noches.

Flash back.

Brick dejo salir un bufido de fastidio ante el gigantesco monologo que su novia le intentaba vender, odiaba cuando Blossy se ponía en ese modo, pero en parte entienda su insistencia, dado que en sus cinco años de noviazgo, no habían podido celebrar san valentine pacíficamente.

— — Esta bien — exclamo secamente — pensare algo que hacer en san valentine — continuo antes de ser abrazado por su novia, que lo beso efusivamente.

Fin del flash back.

Y valla que había pensado en algo, preparando todo desde cero, ante su sorpresa, incluso se tomo la molestia de resanar el techo de ese edificio abandonado, por lo que podía notar, después de inspeccionar un poco mas detalladamente el lugar.

Unas lagrimas la traionaron segundos después, al encontrar una tarjeta rota a la mitad, sobre la mesa, donde su amado escribiera a puño y letra que ella fuera su valentine por toda la vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Brick dejo los archivos sobre el escritorio, antes de analizar mejor al hombre sentado del otro lado de escritorio.

Un análisis breve, le delataban como un ex presidiario, aparte del tatuaje que sobre salía de su cuello, y la leve cicatriz en su labio, la forma de expresarse y de mirarlo, delataban cierto tiempo en prisión.

— — ¿Te importa si te hago algunas preguntas? — cuestiono secamente a la otra persona.

Era obvio que la respuesta que el entrevistado quería darle era un No rotundo, pero la desesperación lo hizo claudicar de cualquier otra respuesta.

Bebió un poco de agua antes de iniciar su interrogatorio — porque entrasteis en prisión — el rostro del hombre se ensombreció drásticamente — descuida no estoy juzgándote — aclaro ante ese desencanto — tan solo me gustaría escuchar tu versión — tomo los papeles con sus manos — tengo la documentación que me envió tu guardia social, y aun que explica detalladamente tu expediente, creo que sería mejor escucharlo de tu propia voz —.

El hombre parecía dudar antes de empezar a contar su historia, nada nuevo a decir verdad, solo otra alma desarraigada en ese mundo de perdición que eran los guetos del noreste de la ciudad, sin oportunidad, sin futuro, los jóvenes de esas latitudes eran carne fresca para las pandillas.

Como le había pasado a tantos otros antes de su entrevistado — ¿crees que si alguien viera confiado en ti todo seria diferente? — pregunto analizando la reacción de la otra persona, era obvio que su respiración se agitaría y su ritmo cardiaco subiría, no era el primer ex presidiario que integraba a su fuerza laboral.

Después de todo esa era la tarea principal de Reform Inc, su empresa de construcción y salvamento habitacional, compraban casas en desahucio a precios de risa, y las remodelaban, para a continuación arrendarlas o venderlas a un precio por debajo del mercado, forzando a la competencia a bajar sus precios, y abaratando las demás casas, las cuales compraría y vendería, fomentando la rehabilitación de los vecindarios semi abandonados de los suburbios.

— — Si — fue la respuesta que esperaba, sonriendo ante la afirmación de ese gigantesco afroamericano, el cual hasta hace seis meses cumplía una condena por asalto a mano armada — acompáñame — se paró de su asiento para empezar el tour.

Su casa matriz se encontraba en lo que antaño era un edificio abandonado, en una de las partes más peligrosas de la ciudad, cuando llego solo era el, contra el mundo, y aun que era una odisea, tenia de su lado sus dones naturales, como pudo fue edificando su proyecto, dándole otra oportunidad a personas que simplemente habían cometido un error en su juventud.

John se encontraba intimidado ante lo que en ese momento le ofrecía — demasiado bueno para ser verdad — cuestiono el chico sonriendo — descuida cuando veas el trabajo, sentirás que es poco lo que te ofrecemos — rio causándole algo de incomodidad al ex presidiario — continuemos — prosiguió enumerando lo que la compañía podía ofrecer.

Generalmente la mayoría de los entrevistados picaban con un salario quincenal y la oportunidad de trabajar, otros en cambio lloraban cuando el chico les comentaba los seguros médicos y que si tenían hijos podían escribirlos como beneficiarios.

Entro al comedor, presentando al nuevo novato con el que sería su equipo, hombres que hacia algunos años eran la escoria del mundo, ahora eran productivos hacia esa sociedad que los abandono.

Como Liam, encerrado por robar un auto, quien diría que era un buen cocinero, o Stuart el mejor carpintero que conociera en su vida, talento que se pudría en el abandono hasta que el los rescato.

— — Te lo encargo Roberto — se despidió — y John recuerda pasar por mi oficina antes de salir, para formalizar la contratación — esperaba el abrazo, siempre lo había, pero dios que ese hombre era una mole de músculos, sonrió al devolver la muestra de felicidad, a un que se alegró al poder respirar.

Algunas horas después.

Dejo sus papeles sobre el escritorio — ¿no piensas entrar esta noche? — cuestiono a la sombra que levitaba desde fuera de la ventana.

La chica rio bajito mientras se adentraba en la oficina de su ex nemesis — buenas noches Brick — saludo sentándose en una de las sillas de su despacho.

— — Buenas noches Blossy — saludo el ex villano, adentrándose en otro tipo de juego, uno en el cual no estaba tan seguro de saber quién iba ganando en realidad.


End file.
